Loose Ends
by kravitzkid
Summary: What if Logan made another stop before heading to Japan? Set during Wolverine: The End


Title: Loose Ends

Author: Kravitzkid

Summary: What if Logan made another stop before heading to Japan? Set during Wolverine: The End

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. Marvel does, but we all knew that, now didn't we?

Author's Notes: Been a while, hasn't it? I'd like to thank certain people for their encouragement, without which this may never have seen the light of day. You know who you are.

/Talking in the mind

Vancouver, Canada

"Wait here, George. I won't be long." Logan grunted as he exited the old, pickup truck.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but who lives here, Mr. Logan?" George said tensely.

Logan walked away from the truck and up to the house's large front gate. "Someone I need to see one more time." Upon entering the front yard, Logan's aged senses were overwhelmed with the variety of exotic fragrances that occupied the huge garden. He sneezed violently.

"God bless you." A soft voice spoke from behind him. Logan winced. He hadn't been able to distinguish her scent from the others.

"He hasn't done much of that lately, darlin.'"

The shorter woman smiled, exposing her large, canines. "I didn't realize it was time for your yearly visit." She dusted off her jeans as she stood to approach him.

"Well, this ain't exactly a social call." Logan grunted. The woman embraced him tightly and he inhaled her earthy scent, calming almost instantly.

"I'm just glad to see you in one piece, old man. Though I must admit, you do look like Hell." Kendall Logan released her father and taking his hand, guided him towards the house.

Logan allowed his daughter to guide him inside. He knew he should get to the point, but this was his little girl, after all. They walked through the small entrance hall and into a parlor. Kendall directed Logan to an old armchair near a large fireplace. She sat him down and seated herself on the floor in front of him.

"So. Can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea? Beer? Shave and a Haircut?"

Logan shook his head.

"Alright then, what was so important that it brought you down from the mountain before spring?" She asked quietly.

Logan was quiet for a moment. Then he spoke in a harsh whisper. "Creed's dead."

Kendall's face relaxed. " I heard. I didn't think you'd be so broken up about though."

He grinned slightly. "Wasn't. Just came down to pay my respects." He was silent again.

Kendall watched his face for any sign of an ulterior motive, but there wasn't any she could decipher. She was about to ask about the funeral when Logan spoke again.

"Somethin's about to go down, kid. Somethin' huge." He rumbled.

Kendall quirked an eyebrow. "Something like what?"

Logan didn't answer.

"Weapon X again, Pop?"

Logan looked away from her and Kendall sighed deeply. She stood up and walked in front of the fireplace. "Daddy, it's been ages. Why can't you just let this go?"

"Let it go! Let it go!" Logan roared. He got up from his chair and rounded on Kendall. "Those bastards have been terrorizing me practically my entire life and you want me to let it go?"

"I know all about it, Pop. I've heard it more times than I care to." Kendall yelled back. "But this obsession of yours has gotten beyond ridiculous."

"Ridiculous!" Logan was furious.

"Yes! Ridiculous!" Kendall screamed. Thunder boomed from outside. She closed her eyes and tried to regain her composure before she continued. "Daddy. Think about it rationally for a second. If Weapon X still exists, and I highly doubt it, why would they be after a two hundred and ten year old man?"

/She makes a good point./

"That's not the point." Logan bellowed. "I made the sick fucks look bad more times than even I can remember anymore. Its' just about revenge at this point." Kendall tried to argue, but he cut her off.

"Someone knows something about where I came from. I've been getting a bunch of weird hints and shit like that. Wantin' me to come to Japan. Dollars to Doughnuts, it's them, darlin'."

Kendall was quiet. Her father's face had taken on a crazed look as he was speaking. Arguing wasn't doing either of them any good.

"Are you going?" She asked after he'd calmed himself a little.

"I have to."

"No, you don't." Kendall said shakily. "You could forget all about it and stay here with me."

"Sounds good kid, but not possible. I can't forget. Believe me, I've tried. Plus, you've got a good, quiet life here. I couldn't put you in anymore danger than I already have." Logan responded quietly.

Kendall embraced her father again. "You can't keep blaming yourself for all the trouble I got into over the years. Most of it had nothing to do with you."

Logan buried his nose in his daughters' snowy white tresses. "It did, darlin'. Trust me."

Kendall shook her head, fighting back tears. "You're not planning on coming back, are you? That's why you came, isn't it?"

Logan was silent again, but held his daughter closer. "I was always proud of you, kid. Too smart for your own good."

Kendall was crying openly now. "I'm not a kid anymore. I'm nearly a hundred years old."

Logan smirked. "I know how old you are and you're still a kid. Life doesn't start 'til a hundred and fifty."

He held Kendall until she stopped crying and the rain let up. She dried her eyes against his shirt and stood up straight again. "I guess there's really no point in trying to talk you out of this."

"Nope."

"You sure you can't at least stay for dinner."

"Can't."

"Fine. Then you'll be leaving now."

"Yeah." He kissed her forehead and started towards the front door. As he was about to leave, Kendall grabbed his hand.

"Promise me something."

"Anything."

"If your wrong about this, you have to come back here and let me take care of you for the rest of your days."

Logan lifted an eyebrow. "Why don't you just put me in a home?"

"Dad. Please." Kendall said quietly.

"Okay. Fine. I promise."

"Don't make me have to track you down."

"I'm a man of my word, you know that."

Kendall reluctantly released him. "Good luck, then."

Logan replied with a non-committal grunt and exited the house. He slowly made it down the front stairs and mentally counted to ten. As if he'd commanded it himself, a torrential downpour erupted out of thin air.

"Just like fucking clockwork." Logan's scowl deepened as he trotted the rest of the way to the awaiting vehicle on the street.


End file.
